La nieta del emperador
by lowdose
Summary: Las apariencias estaban escondidas en la actuación de siempre, porque él tenía sus obligaciones de líder y las de ella “simplemente” era ser la nieta del emperador.
1. Chapter 1

Ella lo miraba con lujuria, él la observó de reojo ocultando su lasciva mirada detrás de una copa de vino Mouton Rothschild de 1945, esa forma de beber tan elegante y varonil en un traje sastre italiano... Ella sólo podía aguantar en su posición desafiante y tratando de encontrar su mirada. Pero al fin y a cabo las apariencias estaban escondidas en la actuación de siempre, porque él tenía sus obligaciones de líder y las de ella "simplemente" era ser la nieta del emperador.

-No deberías estar aquí, ¿quieres que nos cachen? – Su voz dulce y jadeante disfrutaban que las manos masculinas la agarraban con manía posesiva mientras fervientemente le subía el vestido entubado sin haberle importando de un crujido, seguramente las costuras finas.

-Lo que tú quieres es que yo ya esté dentro de ti – Y con instinto encontraron un pequeño cuarto de servicio de limpieza.

La montó en una mesita hasta acorralarla con la pared mientras que ella por inercia y técnica ya había desabrochado ese hermoso traje negro matte y dejando caer los pantalones, dejando en claro su estado de excitación, sin esperar sus cuerpo se restregaban desesperados. El la exploraba con sus manos expertas y la hacía estremecer tanto que podía escuchar en sus gemidos su nombre y como arte de magia él leyó los pensamientos de su amante, quería que hiciera a lo que habían venido. Reprimían sus gemidos cada vez más que las embestidas fueran más intensas, esos labios delgados de hombre devoraban su fino cuello de tez pálida dejandose a su merced.

Antes de despedirse se besaron apasionadamente y cuando empezaban a tomar caminos diferentes, le dio una palmeada en su redondo y pequeño trasero - "Bien jugado" -le guiñó con tanto descaro que ella lo fulminó con la mirada y desapareció entre la multitud de una fiesta de cóctel.

-Cariño, creo que tu vestido no te queda muy bien – Un hermosa y esbelta mujer la reprendía con una sonrisa con que finges tanta dulzura- Está descosido...

-Está hecho a mi medida, Madre ¿Cómo podría pasar eso? -Le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa de hipocresía.

-Hija, no se si te diste cuenta pero tienes un desperfecto que no dejas nada a la imaginación -Se le veía el pánico en sus ojos por un momento - ¡Cambiate ese trapo, ahora mismo! ¡Pareces una cualquiera!

Y no dudó en hacerlo, desapareció.

Este era el lugar donde vivía, donde ella era un peón de ajedrez de cristal fina, donde ella y su fingida vida respiraban un aire moribundo en un hermoso palacio en el que sonaba sus zapatillas de diseñador y el bullicio de una fiesta, pero no de una familia feliz y el sonido de las risas de unos niños como una familia de película. Pero con su fuerza de supervivencia y su poca credibilidad a su conciencia aún tenía las agallas de sonreír con esos labios femeninos y despintados, ese olor a tabaco impregnada en su piel con marcas salvajes escondidas bajo ese collar de diamantes, si... ella podía seguir sonriendo, aunque descaradamente sus ojos de un color verde mar brillaban de felicidad, por que la razón de ese vestido no era de un kilo más, si no de un delicioso improvisado revolcón con un hombre que podrías asemejarlo con un Rey espartano.

-Ahora tardaste más... -una voz auditivamente irritada y molesta.

-¿¡Qué!? -Buscó el dueño de esas palabras y pudo ver a su primo.

-A Ieran le urge la boda, solo atrasas lo inevitable... -un Inglés de rasgos finos de porte elegante llegó hacerle compañía con una copa de vino- Su deseo es un nieto de su único hijo... eres el único varón Li....

-A la jodida con sus deseos Eriol -tomó su décima quinta copa de la bandeja de un mesero- Ya esta la maldita casa llena de críos.

-Pero no con el apellido Li.... vamos, anímate, casi cumples los 28 años, soltero y aun con el título de playboy podrás encontrar algo bueno que consideres – Lo miró de reojo y roló sus ojos- No está por aquí, la vi salir.

-¿¡Con quien!? - Se atragantó con su propia bebida, ya que se encontraba buscando con desesperación.

Una soga al cuello no es una corbata que te combine con tu traje, primo – Se enfrentaron sus miradas, el inglés con su semblante serio y el con su ceño fruncido y con las mejillas sonrosadas- Ella está prohibida... -y él afligido por la situación, mordió su labio inferior, mostrando su cara de culpabilidad y sufrimiento- No jodas cabrón... -imaginando lo que él esta pensando- Te estás clavando a la nieta del emperador.

-Esto es enfermizamente adictivo... -Como siempre escondiendo su cara detrás de su copa ahora la décima octava- Tú no sabes...

-Tal vez no, pero no me importa... quiero que dejes ese culo en paz -Miró su reloj de pulsera Cartier- Pasa de media noche... no tarda en dar su discurso -y como que algo le da risa y comenta.- Y lo peor que te podría pasar...

-Espero que cambie de opinión -Le cortó la frase.

-Ieran lo indicó...

-Mi madre puede irse directo al caño.

-Syaoran, es tú madre.

-Y una dictadora -le sonrió fingida y aburrida.

-A la cual le tienes miedo...

-Respeto -le espetó de manera mordaz.

-"Buenas noches, querida familia, mis adorados amigos, mis fieles colegas, esta noche estoy muy feliz ya que tengo dos noticias que muero por compartir - entre los biroteos y risas de alegría, un gruñido imperceptible de Syaoran no pudo contener ¿Que demonios hacía arriba el primer ministro?¿Tratando de abrazarla? Carraspeó para volver a llamar la atención de los presentes.- Como les comentaba queridos amigos, mi primera noticia es que he de mencionar que mi mano derecha, en mi legado como Emperador, me siento orgulloso de mencionar a nuestro amigo Xiao Lang Li, ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa querido amigo! -Sus pies parecían yunques, ¿era su imaginación o el lugar estaba mas grande de lo acostumbrado? - ¡No seas penoso, mi querido Li! ¡Esto era de esperarse!

Pero él no era el único que su pulso cardiaco estaba desatado, Sakura Kinomoto, con su disimulado tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, ¿eso era lo peor que podía pasar?... o para sus más perversas ideas... lo mejor que podía suceder, entre más cerca... más cerca ... de su ¿cama?.

-... -No encontraba palabras hasta que decidió matar ese silencio pidiendo una copa de Whisky en las rocas- Eso se merece un brindis Emperador, es un honor nuestra unión, con China... mas que con nuestro Clan...

-"Pero no tan aprisa mi querido amigo, falta mi noticia otra noticia y a mi parecer es la más importante... y quiero celebrarla contigo" -Syaoran no sabia si sonreír o quedar serio con el ceño fruncido, así que como pudo se las ingenio para soportar la idea en que tenía que cuidar su imagen.- "Quiero decirles también de que ha llegado la hora que muchos han esperado y que mi adoraba preciosa mujer y yo hemos deseado con fervor... es... agrandar la familia" - Muchos entendieron la noticia y daban gritos de felicitaciones, de júbilo y de aplausos, pero Syaoran, como pudo notar que era el único que no entendía por que a comparación del primer ministro era portador de una magnifica y radiante sonrisa - "Hemos decidido que es hora tener un futuro, en esta humilde sociedad... si amigos, Shijeru mi Mi primer ministro, mi fiel amigo, se nos casa... -Syaoran solo podía ceñir su frente, y él podía ver que su querida amante tenía la vista perdida- Si... por fin va a dar ese paso tan grande en el amor... que mejor con mi nieta, mi dulce y hermosa princesita, Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto. Espero que me den muchos bisnietos"

Por instinto se miraron, ella con mirada acongojada, y una mezcla de esa maldita odiosa sonrisa de la sociedad aristocrática, que tanto odiaba Syaoran... Esto era lo que esperaban, era algo que iba a pasar... pero jamás creyó que iba a suceder más pronto de lo que pensaba. El volvió a sentir que el salón lo habían ampliado y ella sentía que ahora le faltaba el aire, de seguro que era por lo entallado que estaba el vestido por que sus pulmones exigía oxígeno... ¿Matrimonio? ¡Puta la mamá! ¿Que ha sucedido en mi ignorancia?

-¡Nunca! - un grito mental de Sakura hizo que calmara sus fuertes ganas de salir corriendo y tirarse del primer rascacielos que se le pusiera enfrente. Pero lo único que pudo hacer con su rebeldía era tomarse en un trago su sake tras otro... y otro... y otro...

**Sakura POV**

Lo único que supe es los hombres de negocios se había ido hacer... negocios. Y yo claro como soy mujer o "señorita" para mi abuelo, yo no entiendo nada cosas de hombres... Solo me dice "Limítate a sonreír y estar preciosa todos los días que te quedan de tu vida, eres mujer". Me dicen con que vestirme, me dicen que comer, me dicen que hacer, me dicen como hablar, como ver, como comer, y hasta me dicen como respirar! Harta! Hasta me dicen quien me debe de coger legalmente! Aunque lo haga a escondidas... debo cuidarme... un error y directo a la horca... y eso lo discutiré con mis padres... ya que alcohol me vuelve valiente.

-¿¡Para lo que te importa mi vida, ya que prefieres casarme con un ruco de 36 años?! -Grité con todo mi pulmón mientras persigo a mis padres por el pasillo que lleva a su recamara a las 3 de la madrugada y ebria.- ¿Podrían dejarme decidir con quien? ¡Sólo tengo 20 años! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! -No sentí pánico cuando mi padre se regresó en sus pasos como toro y me tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, estaba fuera de sí.

-Oyeme bien, Sakura tú sólo dedícate a sonreír estar presentable como te dice tú abuelo, te casas con él, punto... y ahí muere ese asunto.

-Vamos Sakura, es un buen hombre... -y yo me quedé con la cara de "No me jodas la vida, mamá".

-Pues a ver si es un hombre y todavía se le para al pobre viejo, por que yo no pienso dejar que me toque y mucho menos estaré para _comprobarlo_ -grité con furia, es que caray estoy acostumbrada a un buen material. Y esta vez le tocó a mi madre agredirme con una buena cachetada.- ¡Perra! -Obvio lo pensé.

-Guardas tú insulso vocabulario para gente mediocre y te largas a tu recámara y... y... vas aprender Sakura Kinomoto... -Maldito sea el alcohol por que no tengo buenos reflejos, por que no pude escapar del fuerte amarre de mi padre que me arrastraba ante mi lucha de patadas y manotazos por librarme.

-¿Con qué me vas a castigar papá? Si lo único que has hecho es someterme a tus expectativas -Estaba enojada, y ya no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, los odiaba.

-Muchos... Muchos desearían estar en tú lugar... estar en tú posición social... pero tú... lo desprecias... -Mi madre me miraba con extrema furia ó decepción ó tal vez estaba a punto de escupirme en la cara- Así que cállate y obedece.. y hazle como puedas, por que si sigues así te casas mañana mismo.

Chillé del dolor cuando repentinamente aterricé en un baúl que estaba a los pies de mi cama, me sacó el oxígeno de mis pulmones y espero que me hayan crujido mis costillas y me desangre por dentro, cuando mi padre me dictó mi sentencia.

-No vas a salir de ésta casa hasta que el primer ministro venga y formalmente estén comprometidos... y eso será en dos días y si Sakura, si te quedarás para comprobarlo -Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de quedarme dormida. Y deseé no querer despertar... nunca más.

* * *

Hoolaa!! soy nueva esto y me gustaria que me dejaran reviews para ver que eslo que opinan!, si?


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! Aquí tienen una respuesta a una pregunta que hicieron:

Japón aun tienen emperador, pero las creencias sobre él que cargue el poder absoluto a lo antiguo, ya caducaron, por el mundo moderno en que vivimos. Esto pasa también en Europa, que nadie cree que son ungidos por un Dios, ya es por cuestión cultural. Bueno en Japón esta dirigido por un Primer Ministro y es elegido como un presidente USA o México, como ejemplo.

Esto lo aclare para que piensen que es de un mundo actual... =) Al principio puse presidente, pero investigue y lo reescribí.

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Stupidity wild!

A veces los deseos se pueden cumplir, y esta vez los dioses le han escuchado. A lo lejos escucha una voz tan linda y suave, llamándola - "Creo que estoy llegando al cielo" -pensó, buscó de donde provenía esa voz y se percató que estaba acostada, ¿sin ropa? Miró de frente y una luz cegó sus ojos y tratando de enfocar su visión, pudo lograr ver una silueta de una mujer que ¿Se estaba quitando la ropa? ¿Un ángel? ¿Un ángel se estaba quitando la ropa, enfrente de ella? .- "¿Hu?" -la voz no salía, pero el cerebro empezó a funcionar...

Sakura Pov

Y si definitivamente era un ángel y el más precioso del mundo... Tomoyo estaba en un diminuto traje de baño y se echó a reír cuando abrí los ojos como "no lo puedo creer", me estaba seduciendo con una deliciosa botella de Don Perignón, champagne... Un momento, no es una... son dos... e hizo sonar su bolso hermoso bolso color coral de Juicy Couture... más botellas. Me levanté y confirmé que estaba desnuda y Tomy me lanzó en la cara un traje de baño y una bolsa de papel en la cara.

-¡Oye! Que agresiva...

-Espero que la razón por la que estas desnuda es por que ese bombón esté por aquí escondido -sentí la burla en su risa.

-Ya quisiera, pero no... me dio una flojera ponerme algo... -Por que como pude me había arrancado la ropa.- ¡Ahora que me acuerdo, ayer me dejaste morir!

-Vamos, he venido a cambiarte esa cara jodida que traes, báñate y cámbiate... el yate espera... -Y la miré con cara de "WTF".- Y si, ya me contó mi tía "la buena noticia"...

-Pero ¿Como vas a poder sacarme de aquí? -Le enseñé el traje de baño.- Tomoyo, me han sentenciado a muerte y no creo que mis padres... -

-No me vengas con eso Sakura, ¿A donde fue tú instinto de guerra? -No le di importancia cuando desapareció de mi vista, pero por curiosidad vi la bolsa de papel...

¿Una peluca? ¿Unos Ray ban? ¿Tatuajes de mentiras? .- Tomoyo... ¿que pasa con esto? Ni creas que voy a salir así, si es que logró salir de ésta puerta -Y vi cuando su cara se asomó y me sonrió de manera traviesa.

-Si eres retardada... ¡Te voy a disfrazar en mi auto! -Y regresó con una falda de seda plisada que llevaba un hermoso moño que se ciñe a la cintura y una blusa de satín sin ser nada revelador... Les recuerdo que me dicen como vestir.

-Bueno, ¿podrías decirme cual es el plan? -y otra vez sonrió y muy pocas veces me, como ésta, me dio miedo.

Fin Sakura POV.

* * *

Syaoran POV

Ayer fue de lo más patético en mi vida... Una de las personas más importantes de este patético mundo o de perdido de Japón, estaba frente a mí y platicando como si fuera su hijo predilecto... y yo pensando "Si pendejo, a tu nieta me la echo cada vez que puedo" No es que Sakura sea una zorra por mi dura expresión... Pero lo prohibido es lo más tentador y por ende una delicia. Y ella es tan hermosa, linda, alegre, en fin una niña... y no tenemos futuro y eso me hace sentir un poco triste.

Sentí como una mano tocaba mi pecho con mucha delicadeza y pensé en mi princesa de jade, que gay soy... Pero recordé que con ella no me había ido a la cama. Tras beber una botella y media, mililitros en total, variando entre whisky, ron, vino tinto y champagne... en fin una bomba. Como pude me deslicé fuera de la cama y con una jaqueca hice el intento del ir al baño... pero cuando estaba a punto de chocar con la pared, caí en la cuenta que no estaba en mi apartamento y un "ring tone" familiar llegó a mis oídos...

-Hablan de mi casa -Y contesté temiendo que fuera mi madre... Haciéndose malas conclusiones.- ¿Diga?

-¡No estás en tú casa, puta madre! -Y mi madre no habla así. Respiré aliviado.

-No creo que tú estés más enojado por eso -No es que sea homosexual, pero es que no recuerdo nada-nada de lo que pasó.

-Bueno... al menos contestas -Creo que anda de malas mi primo.- Syaoran necesito que empieces, en tres horas llegará la embarcación y quiero que lo recibas... yo te alcanzaré, si es que no logré llegar a tiempo.

-¿Tiene que ser tan temprano?

-Syaoran, son las 2: 44 de la tarde -Y con mi silenció acepté.- Gracias... Ellos te esperan y te llevarán fuera de la guardia costera.

Y lo entendí y colgó... al fin esto empezaba a tener forma.

Fin POV

* * *

Una hermosa cabellera larga y negra con un flequillo como solía usarlo Tyra Banks, la hacía ver como una top modelo posando en un Yate de lujo en un bikini color dorado metálico y arillos en los amarres... diminuto. Se podía observar en el coxis un tatuaje y en el hombro otro, haciendo homenaje a Angelina Jolie.

Jamás se podría cansar de mal gastar el dinero ajeno en vicios, no podría ser tan malo cuando lo único que provocaba pasar bien un rato de ocio. ¿Qué tiene de malo?Es una causa altruista muy egoísta a las necesidades, nada más.

Sakura POV

-Tomoyo me estoy secando -Le estiré mi copa y me sirvió hasta derramarlo en mis piernas- Eres una mala copa, estás tirando todo encima de mi -Y me levanté por reacción humana, pero todo el alcohol hizo su efecto y sin tregua... ya me encontraba en los brazos... de Yuu Shirota, había olvidado lo apuesto que era, me sonrojé ¡Damn! Y fuera de mi voluntad me estaba dejando llevar.

Saben, que rápido extrañaba a Syaoran, tengo tantas ganas de estar en sus brazos pero las tuve que cortar con un trago profundo de mi bebida y solo dije algo estúpido como.

-Hola -Por dios, Sakura, eres una de 15 años ¿o qué?.

-Te ves tan _deli_ con el cabello oscuro-Y ahí voy, mi sonrisa traviesa salió a relucir.

Me gustó cuando sentí que jugueteaba en mi cuello con su nariz. Crean o no el alcohol te hace sentir sexy. Por que dejé que me acorralara y expuesta a sus juegos sucios ya que una de sus manos se deslizó de manera tan sexy para poder jugar con el cordón de mi _top_, pero sin rechistar seguí su juego de caricias hasta que por un momento desee que me lo quitara sin piedad. Tan agradable que me besara en la comisura de mi boca, y su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que sentí su _paquete_ completo. No aguanté un débil gemido en uno de mis puntos débiles del cuello y como si hubiera sido un permiso para besarme, lo hizo, y por unos segundos más me dejé querer, bien casi termino el minuto cuando mi boca empezó articular su nombre- "Syao.." -y como balde de agua fría, para mí acabó el encanto, pero para Yuu aún estaba muy empeñado en su fallida tarea de llevarme al camarote- "Syaoran" -Pensé su nombre e hice un puchero mental y triste. Lo extraño y lo necesito mucho.

-¡Hey, get a room! -y miré como Tomoyo observaba fijamente el mar, y los demás chicos apoyaban que debería de irme con Yuu a terminar lo que habíamos empezado. Tomoyo en su trance me llevó hasta la otra punta del yate y me apuntó una lancha deportiva negra que se dirigía a nuestra dirección y ví. No se emocionen que no era Syaoran, si no su primo, Eriol. Lo saludó y no nos reconoció, bueno a mí, pero cuando el empezó a saludar también lo hice... y se acercó tanto que me hizo un estudio rayo láser, que me intimidó.

-Hola Princesa Sakura -Me quite las gafas de sol con la boca abierta.- El castaño te hace lucir mas joven.

-¡Sssh calla! Pero, ¡¿Cómo fue que me reconociste?! -Le di la espalda y me quité las gafas para colocarlas como una diadema.

-Hola Srita. Daidouji, ¿divirtiéndose? -Por primera vez mi amiga se le quedó atorada la lengua y vi de reojo que asintió como un tomate viviente.- Que lástima que se divierta sin mí.

-No no no, no es eso... Sr. Hiraguizawa.. es que... -¡OMG Tomoyo muerta de vergüenza!

-¡Hey, chico! Puedes acompañarnos, si es que traes a un _amigo_ -Le guiñé un ojo y le provoqué risa, una risa muy sexy, por que mi prima seguía sin decir algo coherente- Creo que a Tom se le fueron las palabras con semejante muñeco -Le coqueteé de manera aniñada para hacerla reaccionar. Y luego pensé que en mi cara estaba escrita la pregunta que moría por hacerle.

-Syaoran anda por aquí y me dio de referencia que andaba por este yate... -Y miró hacia la costa analizando y yo sentí la sangre en los pies.- Están muy lejos.. deberían acercarse.

-De eso se trata, no queremos paparazzis ni la guardia costera rodeándonos -Nerviosa y preocupada me paré en la barra de en medio del pasa manos y sentí que unos brazos me agarraron por las piernas, supuse que era Yuu.- ¿Necesito decir que me sueltes, Yuu? ¡Oh Diablos! Vienen unos botes, y creo que vienen rápido...

- ¿Puedes distinguir el color?

- Deportivas... y si, negro -Lo observé y dejé que Yuu me bajara muy cariñoso y sin poder quitármelo, me abrazó posesivamente por la espalda recargando su barbilla en mi hombro. Eriol me regaló una mala cara sin perder lo serio de su mirada, por así decirlo un "cuñado" celoso.

-Me voy... _Mis amigos_ ya vienen -y si lo capté, Syaoran... ahí lo vi pasando y me corregí, Yuu no es nada apuesto ni guapo si lo quiero comparar con Syaoran... un momento, ¿es que acaso está volteando hacia acá? Y a través de sus gafas de sol pude ver su ceño realmente fruncido y no una sonrisa hermosa que tanto me dedica, si no esa perfecta boca estaba fruncida reprimiendo un insulto. Un buen asqueroso insulto a mi parecer.

En un dejo de voz por parte de Tomoyo me dijo – Creo que te reconoció, Sak.-Y me escapé de Shirota, esperando que Tomoyo se fuera al infierno por haber hecho esa conclusión y empecé con mis súplicas mentales, si mi instinto no me falla, Syaoran estaba muy molesto, lo sentí en mi corazón... no por que me hubiera salido sin escolta. La razón era que aún teniendo a un futuro prometido, estaba en brazos de un tipo y me estaba acostando con ese posesivo. ¿Así ó más zorra? Entiéndanme, por que yo no... Así que cuando despegamos nuestro contacto visual por unos efímeros segundos, me sentí ojete, había olvidado ponerme los lentes de sol otra vez.

No me detuve a ver como desaparecía en el mar junto con el amor platónico de Tomoyo, así que para recuperar mi estado de humor etílico me empiné lo que quedaba en la botella y di un fuerte grito de guerra: ¡Whoooa yeah! -Agitando la botella- Abran más botellas chicos...

No sabía como iba a entrar a mi casa, pero lo que sabían en mi casa, es que y_o me encontraba buscando el atuendo perfecto para mi fiesta de compromiso_...(ajá) y un buen licor para el brindis... Y si, ya nos encargamos de todo, Tomoyo escogió un atuendo perfecto y yo acabando con el alcohol.... "maravilloso plan"

Y sin preocuparme más coloque de nuevo mis gafas de sol, di una fuerte calada de cigarro y me uní a la fiesta por mi salud emocional y mental antes del funeral.

* * *

Al principio todo es complicado... me quiero zafar solo un poco de lo sumiso y del machismo...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado... y sus review es importante para mi!

Y gracias por aceptarlo, cualquier cosa no duden en las criticas, claro constructivas! Me siento nerviosa, mi deseo es que le entiendan... y si no, diganmelo!!! please! Y no pienso dejarlo...

gracias =) por leer mi humilde historia =D


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sientooo me desaparecí, la vida de diseñador absorbe =S y eso que solo son tareas de vida ficticia... sin paga... lo mas triste...

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi... y que me tengan un poco de paciencia... Aparte de que no me inspiraba... por que estaba muy ocupada mi inspiración diseñando una imagen corporativa a una compañía (3 semanas seguidas sin salir y enfrente de mi compuuu =S) Y si, la compañía si existe... eso no fue ficticio.

Respecto a la historia, poco a poco saldrán las cosas... es como que empezó desde el final... por las consecuencias...

Cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes (ósea criticas constructivas)

Para XxX: Si ya sé, que lo estoy haciendo cortos, pero sólo el inicio... por que cuando este por los flash backs serán mas largos... para contar las causas.

* * *

Hay veces que los malos momentos pronto llegan para quedarse..

"_Ahora que lo pienso, todo es extraño"_ -Abrí mis ojos y vi como mi reflejo en el espejo era pálido y enfermo.- _"Todos sabían de mi compromiso, incluyendo a Syaoran, ¿por que no me lo había dicho?" _

Me recargué en la taza del baño y mi cabeza golpeó una bolsa plástica aún cerrada... toallas sanitarias.

No puedo deshacer el nudo en la garganta cuando quise aclararla con un fuerte carraspeo ante una amenaza malestar emocional. Sin aire y con el corazón acelerado, sentía miedo. Un escape de la realidad era volver a dormir, pero la sensación de "lo peor esta por suceder" me estaba hostigando que me era imposible cerrar los ojos, tenía una lucha con el ceño fruncido aguantando las lágrimas que me salían sin parar. Algo estaba pasando conmigo, que me está preocupando, no puedo decirlo en voz alta y ni repetirlo en mi cabeza. Respiré honda y profundamente.

Por primera vez caí en la cuenta de mi ingenuidad y me siento... desesperada y con el coraje frustrado. Cuando todo empezó con un juego de niños a otro de amantes sin tener alguna necesidad. Me estaban apartando de él sin saber que yo estaba enamorada, y sin saber que hacer solo logré alejarme de él por que siempre tuve en la mente de disfrutar mientras tenga "cierta libertad", ya que para mí eso significa que hago lo que quiera mientras que nadie se de cuenta. Pero ahora me di de bruces con mi consciencia y mi estupidez.

_**Estás jodida y en el hoyo -me dije.**_

_**Flashback.**_

_-Hace buen día -Reaccioné cuando alguien me habló animadamente, y quise tirarme del balcón, regresé a mi tarea de ver el atardecer. Sabía perfectamente quien estaba ahí parado, y la razón por la que estaba ahí._

_-Define "buen día" -Como un susurro me salió ante mi evidente sonrojo._

_-Que me bese una bella señorita por sorpresa -Oculté mi rostro en mis brazos, roja de la vergüenza- Aunque pudo haber sido mejor._

_Me obligué a mirarlo con reproche. -¿Cómo se atreve Señor Li?_

_-Oye, yo no ando besando por que si -Escuché su odiosa y sexy risa-, Oye -Se me acercó jugueteando con un mechón de cabello.- Si en verdad piensas arriesgarte... -Y me dio un beso de lo más delicado- Juguemos, estamos solos -Mis labios traicionaron mi conducta racional. En cuanto menos lo pensé estábamos haciendo un favor a nuestro calor corporal, en la terraza se podía sentir la brisa de la noche en pleno invierno nevado. Me intimidaba lo seductor y lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser él._

_Fin flashback -_

Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y no me había dado cuenta que seguía llorando y recordé que por una apuesta en el día de los inocentes hayamos terminado en un impulsivo encuentro de amantes. Hace tanto tiempo.

Con un ligero vestido y unas sandalias bajé a desayunar con un antojo a pancakes, y para mi sorpresa escuché unas voces en una conversación amena.

-Si, espero irme de vacaciones, el invierno se acerca -Y escuché un suspiro.

-Vaya, al aparecer el invierno te recuerda algo muy bueno -La voz de mi abuela se escuchaba feliz y no pude más, me asomé y no fui quien se llevó la sorpresa. Ya sabía quien era.

-Señorita Kinomoto, muy temprano para verla por aquí -Muy bobo se escuchó Syaoran y yo torcí mi boca de manera infantil, pero tu perfil perfecto estaba helado y estático.

-Lo sé muy temprano, Buenos días... Abuela, Madre... _Abuelo -_Casi lo digo como un escupitajo- y... -¿Que hacía aquí? Pensé.

-Shijeru también ha amanecido temprano ésta mañana... -Comentó mi Abuela, como si cualquier cosa fuera.

-¡Ah! Buen día -Y me senté de lo más alejado de él- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí a estas horas Señor Ministro? -Traté de sonar de lo menos interesada.

-Ay querida, mi amor, ya que pronto se van a casar... deberías, bueno... encontrar una manera apropiada para dirigirse.

-No se a que te refieres Mamá_... -_Para no seguir con vergüenzas, quedo callada.- Y bien Señor Ministro.

Y al parecer ni se inmutó ante mi comentario- A ver a _mi_ hermosa prometida... -Y un silencio incómodo aturdía.

_-Querido _Syaoran, y cuéntame a donde piensas ir este invierno, estabas comentando de tus vacaciones...

-Bueno Sra. Amamiya...

-Cariño, por favor... no eres un desconocido, querido... mas bien creo que eres mas que un amigo en esta familia..

-¿Que cosas dices mamá? No le hagas caso Sr. Li, mi madre está muy...

-Nadeshiko, cuando desee que hables por mi te lo haré saber... Bien decías Syaoran...

-Inglaterra, quiero regresar otra vez a Inglaterra... un lugar maravilloso, lleno de historia y

-Un país de paisajes... hermoso, más cuando está nevado -Le sonreí pero él solo asintió de manera forma. Esta mañana me había acordado en donde nos conocimos y más bien como nos conocimos, Inglaterra, en la mansión de Lord Hiraguizawa, en Inglaterra.

-Bien recuerdo yo tengo negocios en el 40% de Inglaterra, conozco algunos duques... -Trató de sonar interesante mi "quierido" prometido.

-Que espero que no sean corruptos... Sabes, Syaoran no confío en ellos -Syaoran, Abuela y yo, sonreímos, aunque esta no era la primera vez que coincidíamos en una comida, juraba que su actitud indiferente hacia mi, me confirmó que había visto mi comportamiento de ayer. Dejé de pasármela bien cuando mi madre casi me incinera con su ojos que echaban fuego y empecé a comer.

Estuvimos cambiando miradas y algún que otro comentario con mi abuela, a pesar de todo me sentía a gusto, como si fuera en realidad una familia en la que podíamos disfrutar de un buen momento, pero todo cambió cuando mi Padre llegó y sabía que me iba a arruinar el momento.

-Sakura... es suficiente -Mi Padre mandó y Mi madre se levantó, se paró junto a mi, me hizo una invitación para que me levantara.- Despídete de tu prometido.

Miré a Syaoran con resignación y extendí mi mano hacia mi prometido, que como etiqueta la tendría que besar. Pero su osadía me tomó por sorpresa, no sólo besó mi mano si no que recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar mi mejilla. Fue rápido que aún no reacciono, vi que él no me miraba, y que ya no tenía esa sonrisa con la que habíamos mantenido un lindo desayuno, así cuando recobré la conciencia estaba en cama, echada.

_Flashback_

_-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice ayer? -Me miró alegre y yo lo admiré feliz, sus ojos podían convencerme a lo que el quisiera y sus labios podían obligarme a lo que me negara._

_-¿Que haría yo si no fueras lo que yo espero? Si, recuerdo las complicadas preguntas que sueles hacer -me escondí en su pecho desnudo y lo besé mientras que el tiempo se nos iba- ¿A que viene eso?-_

_Me besó y correspondió y nos volvimos a esconder en los 5 minutos que restaban bajo las sábanas._

_Fin de flashback_

_-_¿A qué se habrá referido con eso? -Me volví acostar para poder dormir y recuperarme de la fuerte jaqueca producida por el alcohol de ayer.

Escuché unos pasos acercándose y el toc toc, del llamado de la puerta no se hizo esperar.

-¿Si? ¿Quién? -El tiempo a donde demonios se habrá ido.

-Disculpe princesa... Su madre le envía un mensaje... -Abrí la puerta para dejar pasar a Chise, mi única amiga en esta casa.

-¿Y cuál es, Chise? -No estaba de humor para saber algo de mi madre, pero algo de nuevo me debe de decir.

-La comida es en una hora... la familia del primer ministro ha llegado.

-¿F-fa-milia? ¿Ya es la hora? y... ¿Tu-sabes-quien ya está aquí?

-¡Oh! Princesa Sakura... -Un día contaré la ridícula manera en que se enteró lo de ya saben quién (haha).

-¡Por favor Chise, dime que esta ahí! -le rogué y tuve que aguantar un poco más las ganas de llorar.

-Princesa, me debo de ir... la comida debe estar lista en una hora... -Corrí a ponerme en la salida.

-¡Dime! Vamos Chise... Ten bondad de mí... tú debes de saber...Por favor... -No supe que mas preguntarle... solo esperaba una respuesta.. Ojalá estuviera ahí y...

-Abajo no esta nadie mas que nosotros arreglando... -¡Sabía que no me iba a contestar y...! -Pero en el jardín se encuentran personas importantes... me imagino que no varía de la _lista de invitados de la fiesta de ayer_, Princesa.. -y me miró con complicidad y no supe que decir,, abrí la puerta y apenas me pudo salir una voz.

-Chise, gracias... Yo... -El solo hecho de volver a verlo lo sentía como una esperanza a mi corazón desesperado- ¡Vamos deja que me arregle! -Ni ella había salido cuando tiré mi bata a correr al baño, cuando escuche gritos de sorpresa... el servicio me habían visto desnuda. Y Grité- ¡Busca a Tomoyo, Chise!

* * *

Llegué acompañado de una guapa mujer, recomendación por parte de mi madre. Le ofrecí un brazo para ayudarla a salir de mi auto y ella con gusto lo tomó y se aferró a mí tanto que por "accidente" sus senos de silicona rozaron conmigo.

-Buen día, Señor Li -y yo sonreí como saludo y me abrí paso entre los invitados hasta llegar al jardín.

Mis ojos estudiaron el campo de guerra, Shijure, el primer ministro se pavoneaba como anfitrión y en su actitud de fanfarronería me sonrió complacido ante mi evidente irritación.- Li, no hay mayor placer que su asistencia, gusto en volver a verlo .-Abrió una cajita y pude verlo.- Una fortuna -Solo me salió una sonrisa ladina al estilo "Como si me importara".

-Me disculpas -Me escapé con mi excusa que siempre es válida.- Negocios. Como si pudiera hacer negocios cuando mi boca quería reclamarle, quería destruirla, quería insultarla y besarla. Me frustraba que no podía vengarme por lo sucedido en el desayuno y lo zorra que fue ayer.

Mako, mi pareja me acompañó en mi ardua situación de distraerme, y vaya que si lo logró, su meta era ser más que mi amiga por la manera en que la estaba presentando, por que cuando tuve la delicadez de dedicarle 10 segundo seguidos a observarla, ella podía escupir veneno con tan solo abrir la boca, ella esperaba llegar más lejos de que amistad.

Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para la comida, seguía sin verla. Aún enojado por su comportamiento tan poco a desear. Fueron invitados unos cuantos jóvenes... tal vez sean compañeros del colegio, pero ahí estaba ese moco con el que se había entretenido _mi _Sakura.

Escuché que todo el presente estaba en un silencio y al buscar la razón me di cuenta del por que. Y una vez más, supe por que nunca lograba despegarme de ella... es hermosa, un demonio bello, es la tentación. Maldita sea ella.

* * *

Decidí por un conjunto de Chanel que mi prima Tomoyo había escogido por mí, muy al gusto de mi madre... "Falda recta en punto elástico y con una chaqueta corta en tul bordada con cequíes" -es lo que me recitó Tommy cuando me lo colocó a fuerza, obvio le agregué mi toque especial, unas zapatillas 90mm al estilo Victoria Beckham y un collar con múltiples flores, para darle algo alegre. Y si recogí mi largo cabello, en un moño y mucho, mucho maquillaje y trucos de belleza para esconder estragos.

Cuando noté que todos se callaron a mi llegada repentina, pude ver ver que la lista de invitados no varía, si no que había más personas... -"God dammit" -Inhale , exhale, inhale, exhale, también esta Yuu Shirota.

Me percaté que Mi "querido y dulce, amable, tierno, adorado, delicado" Padre me estiraba una mano para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras.

-A pesar de llevar unos zapatos de prostituta, te ves hermosa querida -Lo escuché en un susurro y una sonrisa, pero aguanté y fruncí la boca.

Me coloqué en medio de mis padres y se abrió caminó para llegar al jardín central, donde me aparentemente me esperaban. Entonces, vi al dueño de mi corazón, seguramente por que empezó a latir con fuerza desbocada, no sólo por lo estúpidamente hermoso y sexy que se veía, si no que... llevaba en su brazo a una mujer - "Maldito cerdo infeliz" -Sin previo aviso mis ojos se aguaron, escurrí mi mirada al piso y di un fuerte respiro a mi orgullo para que caminara conmigo. Y como esclava al calabozo me tiraron a los leones. Así de rápido.

Mis padres me lanzaba miradas mordaces cuando no dejaba que mi prometido me tocara con la punta de su uña mi dedo... ¡¿Cómo puedo dejarlo si mi hombre posesivo estaba ahí en primera fila, viendo como si mi dedo fuera lo más asqueroso como una mofeta aplastada por un camión de volteo?! Mis excusas fueron nervios y mi falta de experiencia en la vida... Claro él es 16 años mayor que yo y el único halago que tuve era por su mirada "enamorada", si se me puedo afanar, es que me veía como el mejor trofeo que se ha conseguido en su vida, por que el señor a pesar de haber sido en una lejana, pero muy lejana juventud alguien guapo, quiera vomitar en su cara.

Si, el estaba tratando de ponerme el anillo, un enorme y pesado anillo. Empecé a escuchar felicitaciones con aclamaciones por un primer beso. Me tomó de la cintura y mi estómago se revolvió, y con un solo movimiento me aprisionó en sus brazos y labios. Creo que la lengua de un perro me excitaría más, cuando la suya quiso entrar en mi boca!

-¡Que felicidad! -Una señora gorda con una asombrosa cara de sapo rosado me abrazaba con ternura y mi prometido "románticamente" a mis oídos me presentaba a su madre, después su padrastro y su hermano, que a bondad de los genes se apiadaron de él.

-¡Te ves radiante! -Obvio tía Sonomi, éste diamante refleja el orgullo que sientes por un buen partido lleno de dinero en los bolsillos.

-¡Felicidades princesa, un sueño de una muchachita a tu edad! -¿Que fue eso? Mi prometido se iba de un lado a otro dejándome que los leones me comieran poco a poco...

Recibía comentarios agradables y desagradables por parte de mis compañeros y un atrevido acercamiento por parte de Yuu...

Definitivamente hoy quiero morir y no me importa ya estar con Syaoran, solo quiero morir.

Fin POV SAKURA

Pasaba la fiesta en total armonía y coordinación a las exigencias de Nadeshiko.

La princesa se encontraba sentada entre su prometido y la tranquila compañía de su hermano que con cariño había colocado su enorme mano encima de la suya para tratar de calmarla, por que a simple vista el cuchillo de la carne estaba en su mano con unas ansias de ser enterrado.

-Querida Sakura, has estado muy reservada ¿Nerviosa? -No sabía si responderle o morder a su futuro suegro, pero lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió fue una adorable sonrisa que se esfumó con un bufido por parte de Tomoyo que provocó que los presentes cercanos dejaran sus cubiertos para poner atención a esa falta de etiqueta.

-¡Oh perdón! Es que eso me recordó que, bueno... -Y se quedó callada Tomoyo, no se le ocurría algo mejor cuando la cara asesina de su tía le impedía idear algo.

-De una graciosa plática que tuvimos hace rato, Sra Kinomoto -una risa masculina fue en su ayuda- La Srita Daidouji me comentaba que estaba un poco molesta por no ser solicitada en unos detalles de la boda... -Eriol había llegado a su rescate.

-¿Eso es verdad, preciosa? ¿A que se refiere querida? -Su mirada inquisidora intimidaba.

-¿A-já? -Tomoyo decidió por escapar de la situación.- Arreglos, vestido...

-Lo discutiremos en el té, Tomoyo. Estoy segura que Tamae, la madre de tu prometido, Sakura, ansía por participar, tu también verdad madre?

-Hablaremos más tarde Nadeshiko -Y me di cuenta que mi abuela, estaba mas distraída, y poco interesada que yo.

Sakura POV

De un momento a otro me sentí enferma, la comida no me había caído nada bien ó el té pudo haber sido por que sabía fuerte, tenía mucho sueño y sentía mi cuerpo que ardía, pero tuve que beberlo ya que era un receta tradicional de la familia de mi prometido, un asqueroso té de raíz.

Me encontré con la ardua tarea de buscar a Syaoran. Había decidido mandar un mensaje a su móvil y no estaba por ningún lado por donde lo había citado y empezaba fastidiarme. Mis amigos y Yuu Shirota me atraparon en sus bromas y juegos para distraerme, pero solo me sentía peor y la respiración dejaba ser la misma. De un momento a otro Shijeru, el primer ministro me había tenido en sus brazos, haciendo que bebiera algo y sin pudor me estaba besando todo lo que había derramado, lo mareada que me encontraba y mi momento de delirio, parecía una muñeca de trapo ya que mi cuerpo no sabía como reaccionar- "Syaoran, ven por mi, ayúdame"- _Nadie escuchaba mis ruegos. _

Pero Syaoran estaba fuera del mapa, claro, si estuviera en su lugar, me hubiera ido a llorar y ahogarme en la piscina después de haberme tomado una botella de tequila pero con disimulada felicidad me fui a vomitar ¿que? No sé... pero pronto lo iba a averiguar.

El inodoro me estaba tragando y hacia una enorme voluntad por no ceder y ahogarme. Me hice un desastre cuando una oleada de sentimientos estaban a punto de explotar cuando recordé que mi madre me presumía ante el club de jardinería, en el club del té y todos los clubs que podía ocupar en el resto de su vida que por el sexo y mi sonrisa era a lo mas parecido cuando estás reprimiendo una flatulencia en una cena romántica. Seguí vomitando y me dolía el abdomen, ahogué un grito.

Me quite la chaquetilla y me quedé en una pequeña blusa interior, revolví mi cabello con desesperación, restregué mi cara y enjuagué mi boca, pero todo se fue al escusado, otra vez.

- Syaoran -susurré en un lamento cuando terminé de tranquilizarme - ¿Qué está pasando? Todo está pasando rápido... -temblaba de frió, el piso estaba muy frío.

Escuché en un eco, los pasos de alguien... no podía abrir mis ojos, mis huesos me calaban y sentía una opresión en mi vientre, o en el estómago ó la espalda... Ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

Escuché otra vez esos pasos y sentí que se pararon cerca de mí y escuché una voz gruesa y fría...

-Al fin te encontré... -El sonido de un maletín que titilaba algo como vidrio, algo elástico y un sonido de un latigazo. - Prometo que no dolerá...

-Syaoran... -Era lo único cuerdo que podía decir...

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez, mi amor? -Sentí que una mano más fría que mi piel rozaba mi mejilla.- No olvides las apariencias...

-¿Papá? ¿Quién?-Y se burló. Escuché cerrar la puerta.

Fin POV

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados hasta que cayó, si dormida o desmayada, sin saber por que.

Mientras que en la sala principal.

-Chise, ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra esta niña?

-Me han dicho que se encuentra indispuesta, señora.

-¿Indispuesta? -Y Chisé asintió.

-Déjala descansar -dijo la Abuela, que pronto se levantó y se desapareció entre uno de los pasillos del Palacio.

* * *

Hasta yo, no se que va a pasar.. =S pero tengo una idea... que creen ustedes? Hahaha

creare personajes realmente malos... quiero que los odien hahaha

comenten!


End file.
